Letters to and from
by huntress in the dark
Summary: Link, Kafei and Anju's thoughts as the moon draws ever closer A story of how they met.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This story is one I wrote a few years ago. It is exceedingly fluffy. You have been warned…**

From Kafei to Anju

It was the night before the annual carnival. Under normal circumstances, I would have been eager to see the sunrise but this time…. I felt so tense, I couldn't hold still. Three days ago, a stranger came through this now eternally damned city. He was just a kid; how was anyone supposed to take him seriously? I know I wouldn't have at first. Though since that skull freak cast this spell on me, I've been thinking differently about what's possible and what's not.

Anju… would you have accepted me as I am now? Would it be possible to go back and do it over? Stepping outside my hideout I could see the moon clearly. It was so close it was practically on top of us, with a face so hideous it seemed to sneer at you where ever you went. Yet, even as I stare at death in its newest form, I think back to when it was still large but far less menacing. Yes it was the night I first met you; back when my ten-year old form was first earned.

_Hear the sledges of the bells silver bells what a world of merriment their melody foretells! How the tinkle, tinkle, in the icy air of night while the stars that over sprinkle all the heavens seem to twinkle with crystalline delight. _

It was so many years ago, but I remember it clearly. I don't think that it's possible to forget your first crush. You had just moved into town a few weeks before, coming from the ranch in the distant lands. A wild and unbridled spirit so glorious, you reminded me of the magical beings I've in fairy tales; the ones that the hero's marry and live happily ever after with. So many times I tried to bring myself to talk to you, but was too shy. You always smiled at me inviting me to join the games but I just blushed and went back inside the house. Still you smiled; hoping I would join you tomorrow. So on the night of the carnival, I never imagined that I would find you quietly crying by yourself.

It was late. Somewhere around 11:00. Most of the children had gone back with their parents to watch the festival commence. I don't exactly remember the reason why, even now I can only think of it as fate, but I had silently stolen away from there to the northern part of town. It was so peaceful there without the stifling crowds. Sitting there by the old slide I gazed at the stars in the heavens, listening to the sounds of the festival chimes riding the air. Mixed with the bells, was a soft sound of someone …crying!

"Why doesn't he want to play? W-why? Does he not like me?" I heard you choke out between sobs. "Mother did always say I scared the boys… (Hic) … stupid… I'm so stupid."

My heart broke. What were these lies you were telling yourself? I was so upset I didn't think. Instead I just blurted out: "No you're not!"

A short gap of surprise was your only response at first. My face felt hot.

"Err… I mean you're not. You're not stupid at all."

"Oh so you _can_ talk! I was starting to wonder about that.

"…///…"

"(Sniff) S-so why do you always run away! I'm just trying to be friends!!"

"I-I don't know…_ you're just so pretty I…."_

"What was that?!"

"NOTHING!!"

"Hehe… (sniff) you're funny!"

We ended up talking till midnight. When the fire works were launched, music started playing.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

"Hehe… you don't have to be so formal silly. I'd love to"

So we danced to the music and rhythmic chimes under the stars. Though it was just for fun, even then I thought it meant something more. It was a kind of happiness you couldn't quite point out but still made you feel warm inside. We become fast friends as the years past. Though you didn't notice, you became the joy in my life.

_Keeping time, time, time in a sort of runic rhyme, to the tintinnabulation that so musically wells from the bells bells bells bells bells bells bells bells From the jingling and the tinkling of the bells. _

---------------------By the age of eighteen my mother pressed the issue of finding a bride further and further into my face till I found it hard to breathe She mentioned many names but I couldn't remember them for longer than an hour at most. They were just faces they held no meaning. Instead, I would often sneak out to the Stock Pot Inn to visit you.

"Kafei! What are you doing here?!" I remember you asking me quite flustered.

"Shh! I'm not here!"

"Hiding huh… Ah! ---Hi welcome to the Stockpot Inn! Please enjoy your stay and enjoy the festival! ---- Kafei I'm going to get in trouble!"

"I said I'm not here! Now shh!"

"What ever you say sir stalker--- Welcome! Your room is up stairs

"You must admit the space under the desk is ridiculously small, how do you fit so much stuff under here?"

"It's small because it's not meant to fit bodies under there besides 'you're not here' remember----Thank you for staying sir please remember Stockpot Inn during you next visit!"

"Hey! Feathers! Anju did you know there's a massive pile of feathers down here?"

"What?—ahahahah!! st-stop!! "Cut it out ah hahahaha—MOM!!"

I soon received a sharp kick in the stomach.

"What's with you, Anju?"

"Nothing! I just … forgot something yes! I forgot something in the bathroom just now, if you will excuse me"

With that I was dragged into the bathroom and slammed into the wall with your hand on my throat

"I'll kill you what's wrong with you anyway?!"

"Air … (gasp)"

Blushing, you loosened your grip and let me go. At this point, I don't know whether I was out of breath because of the choke hold or the laughter.

Soon you joined in and a roar of laughter was heard through the hotel. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you quickly grabbed my hand and we ran to the open field of the northern region, completely abandoning the Inn.

The grass had gotten long and comfortable. The blue sky was so bright and big. We both lied there in the grass, staring at the clouds.

"Hmm, that one looks like a certain idiot from this morning…."

"Oh come on don't tell me you miss working there."

"No, not really…."

"There you go, I saved you then" I said with a touch of pride in my voice.

"Oh you did not! … Ha ha…_I _was the one who saved _you, _do you realize what would have happened if mother saw you there again?"

"I think she did see me."

"Well, all the better that I pulled you out of there."

"Ok. Sure we can go with that. If that's what you want to believe…."

After that comment I felt a playful slap on the shoulder followed by a small giggle. Silence fell over us and we just stared at the passing clouds.

Your voice broke the silence once more but this time it was low and serious.

"How come you keep running away from your mom?"

I paused for a moment. How do you explain your mother trying to pick out suitors for you? Given, I _was _the right age to be married but somehow, the ones she had picked just didn't … seem right. They, deep down, seemed too much into themselves. They were selfish, spoiled and fake. I suppose that was only to be expected when someone else tries to make that kind of decision for you.

"Kafei?"

"…."

"Fine be that way."

"…bugging me…"

"whazzat?"

"She's just been bugging me. She seems to think it's her job to pick out a girl for me."

You fell silent, and then: "What, you mean like a wife?"

"Um… yeah, but it's not important I-"

"Yes it is! I … um, it… of forget it."

"Anju?"

"I said forget it!"

Though at this point you refused to say, your face was so red it almost spoke for itself. I only hoped my pounding heart didn't do the same.

I didn't leave your side till close to sunset. Even after that I took my time getting home because I knew what was waiting for me when I got there. I felt frozen in place. Being the mayor's son, I felt obligated to remain as I was, where I was, status wise. I had to be calm, reassuring and able to handle any pressure. So why was it that if I was taught all this I had such a hard time facing my parents?

"Kafei! There you are! You just disappeared! I looked for hours!!"

"Sorry to worry you mother."

"And where were you anyway?"  
"In North Clock, with Anj."

"Anj-? …Anju? The Inn keeper's daughter?"

"…Yeah."

"How come you don't even try to get to know the other girls?"

"Who?"

"The other girls I introduced you to, yesterday"

---I gave her a blank stare in reply. To me, such a question didn't deserve more of a response than that. Honestly I love my mother dearly, but there are times where I wonder if she ever thinks before talking.

"…I'm tired, going to bed. Goodnight."

"Kafei!"

Her indignant bark was cut short by the closed door. I worked my way back to where my room was. Flopping down on the mattress, I close my eyes and block out every memory of the day except for those of you. There was once a time when I would try to get rid of them like the rest of the events but they would always remain. It's been like that for so long now I don't even bother to push them out any more. What a fool I truly must have been, to be so blind as to not see it in front of me. I was in love.

_---Hear the mellow wedding bells. Golden bells what a world of happiness their harmony foretells. Through the balmy air of the night how they ring out their delight ---_

It was late and yet, I remained awake and alert as ever. 3:00 _oh why?! _Finally I moved over to the desk and began writing a letter to you that I never intended for you to see.

------ Beloved Anju,

Do you realize it has been eight years that we've known each other? _Eight years! I feel _you are the one person I can be myself with. You are a very special person to me, please don't ever change. Out of the countless girls I've met, you are the one person I love most. No, you are the only one I have ever loved One day I hope I hope to grow old with you. You are my only other.

----- Kafei

Setting down my pen, I read the letter over, and laughed at myself. Where did _this_ come from? I guess that's what happens when you write things without thinking. Stuff just comes pouring out. I started to crumple it, and was about to throw it away, but I couldn't do it. So instead I just shoved it under my pillow. Like a narcotic, knowing your letter was there, sleep finally came at last.

Morning came all too soon, as it usually does when one stays up till an ungodly hour.

What had awakened me, though, was what irritated me the most: Suitors. _Dear God stop the madness now!_ I rolled over to look at the clock on the wall. 7:50 perfect! I had just enough time to get dressed and escape. I grabbed the letter from under my pillow, stuffed it into the pocket of my vest, (didn't want to risk it being found by the wrong people) and looked for an escape route.

"Ack! Too bad there isn't a window in here it would certainly make things easier." I grumbled as I made for a loose tile in the ceiling Though, I complained a bit, I had become skilled at moving silently with such stealth, I could have made a decent thief. Carefully I placed the tile back where it belonged and I left before anyone noticed I had moved.

I moved through the thatched roof easily enough. The hole was back, out of view of the town. From there I quickly jumped from roof to roof until the large bell was in sight. As soon as I reached the desired roof, I stopped and looked at my watch. The Inn would be opening for business soon hmm, _hmmmm, hmmmm, Now!_

Right on schedule, I heard the lock click open. Unfortunately, that was as far as I got something completely unexpected happened. The roof caved in. Slow at first, I didn't notice until my foot had almost completely sunk. Before I knew it, I was falling through the rafters. What was worse was where I landed; your room.

"(cough, cough gasp) oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh NOOOO!!!

"What the heck was that? Anju what on earth are you doing up there!!" "EEEEEEEKK!!"

_Anju! Oh…no._

"Just take taking care of a rat mom."

I slowly turned around to see a very annoyed young woman.

"Well rat, just what are you doing in my room and through the roof no less? We do have doors you know…"

"Eh heh… I can fix that… I'll get right on it."

"I'll help you."

"But… it's my fault you don't have to-"

"It'll take forever for just one person. This way it'll go faster."

For some reason, you didn't seem mad at all. You even smiled at me. I ran outside to get a ladder; you went for the rest of the tools. As I looked through the hole in the roof I had made, I felt a wave of guilt. I had destroyed your bed, and here you were willing to help this pitiful klutz. There had to be a way to make up for this…

I heard the door open.

"Whew! Ok Kafei, shall we get start- what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry… I destroyed your room… sorry."

That's when I was taken completely off guard. You were laughing. I destroyed your room and you were _laughing!_

"I'm lost what's so funny?"

"You! Goddess, get over it! Nobody was hurt, and that was getting old anyway. So stop berating yourself, you're much cuter when you smile."

Hours passed in near silence. I still felt awkward; why were you so happy? By the end of the day, your perpetual smile was all the more brilliant.

"Thanks a lot Kafei"

""What do you mean? It was my fault for breaking the thing in the first place. Fixing it up was the least I could do."

"…not that, but…"

"Anju?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'k'?"

"Uh… Yeah, ok."

I don't remember exactly how I got home that night; my feet just sort of moved on their own. I was lost in my thoughts to realize where I was going. The thing that brought me back to earth was my mother's face and loud greeting

"Where the HELL have you been! I couldn't find you anywhere this morning!! Not only were you missing from your bed, but later I find you with that Hussy Anju!"

"Mother, how could you say that!"

"How could YOU leave your parents to worry without so much as a note to say where you were going?!"

"I---"

"Enough! I don't care! Get inside the house!"

At this point I was too tired to argue. Mumbling in acquiescence to her demands, I moved sluggishly to my room. I closed the door behind me and heaved a sigh of exhaustion. I looked over at my bed longingly. Without a second thought, I flopped into the bed and fell asleep.

I was called away from my much desired rest by a knock at the door, followed by the sound of my father's voice. "Kafei, a letter came for you, you stud."

"Stu—what?!"

"It came in by arrow this morning and sabotaged my breakfast. It's from one of your girlfriends" He said as he slipped the letter under the door.

"I don't have any girlfriends! You know that!"

I could hear him laughing through the door as he left. Looking down at the letter, I saw it was twisted as thought it was tied t an arrow. I picked it up, and unfolded it, and saw part your signature."

"Why would Anju… Wait!"

Panic stricken I tore through yesterday's clothes for the letter that was forever-to-remain-a-secret.

"No… it's not there… Don't tell me I dropped it in.…"

I looked back at the letter in my now sweaty palm. I made fast work of opening the rest of it and began to read.

-Kafei,

Please meet me in North Clock town at 10:00 tonight.

Anju

I felt awkward about seeing you at all before the appointed time. Yet, at the same time, 10:00 couldn't come at a slower pace. For the rest of the day I was an utter mess. I'm sure you would have laughed if you saw. Every fifteen minutes, I could be seen pacing and muttering to myself, what would say in attempt to explain what I wrote in that letter.

When I arrived at North Clock, I found you standing by the slide. Exactly where we met the first time. I walked up to you at a slower pace. You turned to face me with that gorgeous smile of yours. All at once I had forgotten what I had wanted to say to you all day.

"Good evening Kafei"

"Good evening, what's the occasion?"

You didn't answer right away, but sauntered out into the field.

"… You have a wonderful talent for writing letters."

I cringed you _did_ find it…. Still I kept a strait face (I think)

"Same to you! We do have a postal service you know."

Though it came out somewhat nasty, you still gave me a nonchalant smile and said:

"Eh, it takes too long, this way was more fun and your personal delivery service was hardly more civilized anyway."

My face grew hot. Goddess why did you have to smile like that?

You walked out into the moonlit field. And twirled about to some unheard tune, humming, all the while your smile never left your face.

"Kafei, do you the night of the carnival when we danced out here? Fireworks lit up the sky that night. I'm sure I saw fireworks without looking up. All I had to do was look at you."

For the moment I was speechless. I was certain you had read the letter, but I had no idea you would react to it this way. I began to wonder if I was dreaming. If I was, I didn't want to wake. Instead of your usual attire, you wore a beautiful baby blue dress which glowed in the moonlight. Your hair was much longer than it is now and nearly reached the middle of your back, and was decorated with white flowers. You wore a single pendent around your neck.

_Oh from out the sounding cells, what a gush of euphony voluminously wells how it swells how it swells how it dwells on the future _

"You read the letter I wrote for you then?"

Out of nowhere you ran up to me and confessed everything.

"Numerous times!!! Oh Kafei, you're such a sweetie! I hoped that was how you felt but I didn't dare believe you would say it! (sniff) I'm such an ordinary girl!

I never dreamed you would love me like that in return! Y-You are my only other as well!

(sniff) I want you too! I want to stay with you forever too! I love you Kafei! I love you more than words can describe!

"Anj, have you ever thought of dating for real?" Soon as I said that, your arms loosened and let go. I was afraid I was too forward and said something wrong, but what?

"…K… as first date, would you dance with me?"

"I would be honored."

And so we dated. For one glorious year, we were dating I thought I couldn't be happier.

_How it tells of the rapture it impels to the swinging and the ringing of the bells bells bells of the bells bells bells bells bells bells bells, to the rhyming and the chiming of the bells. _

**Please read and review. Tell me if you want me to continue this story thanks HITD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZMM. I merely own this story.**

**HITD: This is far less mushy than the first part, this time it's angst.**

**From Anju to Kafei**

I wait for you patiently in my room. Switching gazes between the ever looming moon, and the wedding dress I hope to wear tomorrow. There is no one here; no one. The streets are empty. The houses are vacant. The city itself is utterly devoid of life, save for the truly hopeful or truly desperate; those who are trying their damnedest to convince themselves that there will be a tomorrow. You will come right? Or was the past two years of my life just one long beautiful dream?

The necklace…. I hold it in my hand now fingering it with worry. It feels as fragile as the hope for tomorrow in this moment, yet solid. You gave this back… Why?

_Hear the loud alarum bells-Brazen bell! What tales of terror now their turbulency tells!_

_In the startled ear of night how they scream out their afright!_

That night when you didn't return from the bar… I got scared. Your parents hadn't seen you, days later… Laugh at me if you want I was concerned it was as if you fell off the face of the earth. I had search posters up in three days; waited for weeks. There were whispers of rumors that you were spirited away. It eventually got to be too much. You told me at one point, you liked my hair long, that it was really pretty that way… I'm sorry….

_Too much horrified to speak. They can only shriek, shriek out of tune…._

I sat in the park. Not North Clock… a different one… I sat there trying not to think; trying not to think of life without you. I sat there on the park bench despondently, in the rain. Only the sound which snapped me out of this horrible daze was that of a door creaking open. There stood a small boy possibly the age of ten. His face was hidden by a Keaton mask. He lowered his head, yet said nothing. He slowly walked up to me and picked up a single tear off of my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I apologized to him for reasons unknown, and he turned and left. Later I realized it had been you who had stopped my silent tears. No, I think somewhere in my heart I knew all along.

_In a clamorous appealing to the mercy of the fire- In a mad expostulation with the deaf and frantic fire leaping higher, higher, higher,_

A day or two later, a messenger; a child in green came to the inn. He had a mask on that resembled your countenance. The timing was perfect. I had received your letter nearly a moment earlier. I told him to meet me in the kitchen at midnight. I thought this time was most appropriate. I was busy all day that day, and even if I wasn't it would have been hard to pull myself out of work to do this. I closed up the Inn for the night and ran up to my room excited. It had been nearly a month since I'd heard from you. I crudely tore though the envelope. The handwriting was true. It was indeed from you.

He was certainly strange… the concept of time seemed lost on him, that or it simply had no effect on him at all…. Regardless, I entrusted my own letter to him. With that, I could only wait and hope you were still ok. By this time the moon was already visible by day.

…_With desperate desire, and a resolute endeavor. Now-now to sit or never by the side of the pale-faced moon._

I was given a response sooner than I thought. The same child brought me this very pendent. I know now to wait.

_Oh the bells bells bells! What a tale of terror tells of despair! How they clang and clash and roar! What a horror they outpour. In the bosom of palpitating air! Yet the ear it fully knows, by the twanging and the clanging, how the danger ebbs and flows: _

Yet waiting is far harder than you may realize; to simply sit and wait. To wait as the town is in frenzy. To wait as the soldiers give the order to evacuate. Did you know your father sits in his office all day fighting the soldiers and festival company? Mother and Grandmother have already left for Romani Ranch. Still I stay. Still I wait.

I flip through the letter you've sent. Reading it once more:

Dear Anj,

I can't see you right now. I'm sorry to have made you worry. I just can't see you right now. It pains me to stay away from you, yet… I will bring the sun mask when I return. I promise you, my love for you has not waned for you in the least. Please wait. In the early hours of the day of the festival. I'll return.

Kafei

_Yes the ear it distinctly tells, in the jangling and the wrangling; how the danger sinks and swells, by the sinking or swelling in anger of the bells, of the bells, of the bells bells bells bells bells bells bells In the clamour and the clangour of the bells_

I hope my waiting will not be in vain

"Kafei… please come."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long. Laziness, and writer blocks, got in the way... but it's up now. Please enjoy!**

**The famous Disclaimer: I don't own either LOZMM… or "The Bells"… or the Yaqui Legend… Geez! I don't anything! **

**As the Moon Falls**

My legs felt as though they were on fire. I had to get to Clock Town I had to! Anju…. I'm coming! I held the Sun Mask in my hands. Not even the cold sweat could loosen my grip. Fear kept my hand clamped shut.

"Hey Kafei! Get on!!"

I looked up to see the "messenger in green". He was on a red horse moving fast. His hand held out waiting for mine. "No matter how fast you run, you'll still run out of time! Get on!" So I took his hand and he pulled me up. You trusted him and so I shall as well. We were running out of time. I could hear the bells of the Carnival of time; this time they resembled bells of a funeral march.

_Hear the tolling of the bells Iron bells! What a world of solemn thought their melody compels! In the silence of the night how we shiver affright at the melancholy menace of their tone! For every sound that floats from the rust within their throats is a groan._

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

"I realize this is none of my business… but, why a Sun mask?"

"…."

"Like I said it's none of my business. Sorry for asking"

"Anju has the Moon mask."

"Sun and Moon…"

"Yeah, it was her idea…the marriage of the Sun and Moon. She's the girl I want to go old with…. "

After saying this, my thoughts traveled back a year or so back to North Clock Town.

"The moon's so pretty tonight." You said with a smile in your voice.

"Did you know there's a myth where the sun falls in love with her?"

I turned my Head toward you in interest. You smiled and continued.

"The sun loved the moon. He wanted her for his wife. She said 'I will marry you but only if you give me a gift. Anything suites me as long as it's in my measurements'. 'What would you like?' asked the sun. 'It doesn't matter as long as it fits me' said the moon.

The sun agreed and went in search of the perfect gift for his lover. He had found it but could not find it in her measurements. Every time he thought he had the right size, it would turn out either too small or too large. He could never give her the gift, for the moon's wealth and beauty is durable, but the sun's does not last."

I sat silent for a moment.

"I think it's rather unfair." You said in reflection to your own musings. "The poor sun never had a chance…."

"Well, why don't we give them a chance?"

This time you turned toward me in curiosity.

On our wedding day! You'll bring the moon and I'll bring the sun! We'll give them the chance to meet up again when we get married. I said with a smile.

"During the Carnival of Time, when the Sun and Moon share the sky!"

_And the people-ah the people- they dwell up in the steeple all alone. And who tolling tolling tolling in that muffled monotone_

"The door's locked! Why is the door locked?!!" I screamed to no one.

I tried moving it with my shoulder, yet it refused to give. Link, as I later found was his name, Used a grappling hook I think and hooked on to the over hang, grabbing my hand once more. Oddly the door on the second floor was open. The both of us crashed through it.

"(hah hah) Anju! Anju where are you!!"

In turn your door swung open and you appeared. Your eyes went wide and for the first time in a long while, I remembered what I've been turned into. I'm a freak. An ageless freak… I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this… I'm sorry…. My racing feet slowed to a miserable shame-filled crawl. I'm sorry …. I'm sorry for what I look like. Please don't be mad at me….

"Ka- oh Kafei! (hic) y-you're here you're here at last! Goddess! Goddess I've missed you!"

You fell to your knees, and hugged me tight, crying hard into my shoulder.

"You're alive. You're ok! I was so scared."

I offered a weak smile. You didn't care what I looked like. Of course you didn't. why didn't I see that before. "it's ok. Anju… I brought the sun mask."

"With that, you pushed yourself away and went back to your room, asking me to follow you. Link joined me.

You wiped away you tears and smiled as you also pulled out your own Moon mask.

"(sniff) Right, erm… what's …. Young man, what's your name?"

"Link ma'am"

"Link thank you for your help. Will you please be the witness?"

I stepped out of the room and pulled out the Ocarina. Everything washed out to white.

_feel the glory in so rolling on the human heart a stone – they are neither man nor woman-They are neither brute nor human- they are ghouls._

It was once again the first day of the repeating three. Tatl floated lazily by my ear

"Why did you bother helping them? You'll just restart the three days again."

"I wanted to."

"All your efforts were wasted. Everything restarted. It's like you didn't do anything!"

"That's fine. I'll help them again later."

"You'll have to do everything over and over till the day you take down the skull kid…."

"I know."

Tatl huffed in aggravation and hid in my hat for a while.

It couldn't be helped; any of it. I realized this but, still wanted to help them. The same three days passed again and again. All the while I could practically feel the skull kid's eyes bore down on me, from on top of the moon. It was as though he enjoyed the daily miseries because he is miserable

_And their king it is who tolls and he rolls rolls rolls. A paean from the bells! And his merry bosom swells. With the paean of the bells and he dances, and he yells Keeping time time time in a sort of runic rhyme to the peaen of the bells of the bells _

I hold all remains of all four beasts you sent to hold captive the sealed giants. All four are now free. I know your reasons for fulfilling such ludicrous ambitions. You were always the type….

_Keeping time time time in a sort of runic rhyme to the throbbing of the bells of the bells bells bells to the sobbing of the bells Keeping time time time. As he knells knells knells In a happy runic rhyme to the rolling of the bells of the bells bells bells bells bells bells to the moaning and the groaning of the bells _

No matter how long it takes, it can't last forever. No matter your efforts skull kid, I will continue to stop you. After all, time does not affect me either.


End file.
